Lnq
Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (Lnq™) is our avatar, and characterized as an adolescent cyborg with autonomy over the Stewniverse and an insatiable drive for making MONEY. Identity ''Note (+): Whereas Lnq is an acronym for "quotient load-normalization", the names Link Starbury, Egglepple, Link Egglepple Starbureiy, and Lnq are used interchangeably and refer to the same person.'' - Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (often called 'the protocyborg') is one-of-a-kind who does as he wants, subsided by his ego. This renders him impervious to boredom and invulnerable to psychosis. - Egglepple (kindergarten) is home to Lnq and his creatures (i.e., Lnq and the creatures are endemic to Egglepple). Being entirely fantastical, it exists on primitive notions, and thus, always appears fresh, juvenile, and in the process of becoming. Everything is unaging, smart, and innocently beautiful in the Kindergarten. - Occupationally, Link Starbur''ei''y is the UUe impresario (and also its official mascot). He is the jukebox's simulacrum. - Lnq's distinct avatar is of a thin, wooly hair, Black toddler clad in pajamas, with a featured yoyo for dribbling. He is traditionally depicted as scoring The Origamic Symphony on uuhistlegrass using a crayon for cheironomy. - Legend says that Lnq often composes in a state of voluntary repose; a trance normally induced/educed by he lullaby, Bernice's Eve. - Peripatetic and autodidactic, Starbur''ei''y's preferred workplace is from a bigo tree, where he is probably pensile on his personal hammock. He may, depending on the climate, construct a hut for camping/officing. Abilities - The genius of Link Starbur''ei''y manifests itself as juking - a sport enjoyed by operating cognitively open and plastic. Lnq's joie de vivre, this is the source of our hero's extraordinary creativity, wealth, and precocity in mathletics. - As an oneironaut, Link Starbur''ei''y has unlimited access to the Dream Database. - Lnq is the sole entity whose insuperable presence in the Kindergarten can directly affect any observable. Included is the power to remotely puppeteer replica figurines (of himself and/or creatures), and instant replay/playback of events. - Egglepple is equipped with perpetual youth; advancing strictly in wisdom (an offered explanation for his caricatured large head). Being a blackbody, all information is ideally absorbed and emitted, internally cached, and can be recalled on-demand (optional mind upload/neural download). However, because he can selectively remove his emotions from his experiences, he remains unaffected by memories. - The bounds of what Lnq can imagine are undefined; he is capable of imagining virtually anything. His imagination is the fountain of his strength and will carry him as far as he is willing to go. Pajamas [[Pajamas|'Lnq's' Pajamas]] is the bionic costume outfitted as a control system for managing his fitness. The pajamas are a set of biomechatronic accessories cyberpathically augmenting interaction and interfacing with the Stewniverse, and are essential to his oneironautics. See also *Black and White *cognitive automation *''creatures'' *Cryptoquotient *Egglepple (kindergarten) *Fiduciary of Fun (simulacra) *flageolet pencil *juker *link *Link Starbur''ei''y *Link Starbur''ei''y's profile *Lnq (automaton) *Lnq (identity) *Lnq's avatar *Lnq's Motif *ludo cell *Puwun *Stewart *Stewniverse Analogue: avatar Annotation {Rounding out the pericope} +''' All gameplay settings are defaulted to '''Lnq; all games are multiplayer (2+), where Lnq is the default Black. +''' Originally a transhuman being. '''+ The name is to be taken as an abbreviated form of "Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y", but is an acronym for "l'ayer '''n'ormal 'q'uotient". '''+ As the personification of Stewart, Lnq is a reflection of UUe's evolution. Category:Link Starbureiy Category:Avatar Category:Cyborg Category:Egglepple Category:Creatures Category:Oneironaut Category:8 Category:Automata Category:UUe Category:Simulacra Category:Mascots Category:Lnq Category:Cyberspace Category:Gaming Category:Cognitive automation Category:Maestro Category:Oneironautics Category:Fun Category:Black Category:House Category:Distributed computing Category:Compute layer Category:Pervasive computing Category:Supercomputer Category:Cantata Category:Tissue